No Netflix, Just Chill
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Il faisait froid à l'extérieur du loft chaleureux de Sakura. Noël approchait à grand pas et la rose avait décidé de sélectionner les meilleurs souvenirs de la précédente année afin d'en faire une compilation pour la projeter lors de la soirée de retrouvailles annuelle de leur promotion. Des situations loufoques filmées en direct s'en suivent.


Il faisait froid à l'extérieur du loft chaleureux où habitait Sakura. Noël approchait à grand pas et elle avait décidé de sélectionner les meilleurs souvenirs de la précédente année afin d'en faire une compilation pour la projeter lors de la soirée de retrouvailles annuelle. Elle alluma son Mac Book pro et se retrouva plongée dans les milliers d'images et les centaines de vidéos et snaps enregistrés durant toute l'année. Décidant qu'elle n'allait pas tout visionner. Elle mit son visionneur en mode aléatoire et choisit les 6 premiers moments drôles.

* * *

[1er janvier]

― Naruto! Reviens ici!

― Ha ha, tu ne m'auras jamais!

On pouvait voir quelqu'un filmer l'action en les suivant. Sakura, couverte de neige, poursuivait Naruto dans le jardin du manoir Uchiwa. Sans prévenir, Naruto glissa. Sakura le piétina par mégarde, glissa, tomba et continua sa course en une roulade des plus étranges jusqu'en bas de la pente dans le jardin. Il y eut une pause où aucun des deux ne bougea, toujours face contre la neige. Puis des rires et des sifflements moqueurs retentirent de partout de la part de tous leurs amis présents. Kiba retourna la caméra et filma l'hilarité générale -et la sienne également!-.

* * *

[ 12 Octobre]

Sakura avait sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Sasuke et ce dernier caressait distraitement ses cheveux. De loin, ils pouvaient ressembler à un couple hormis le fait que Sakura était la fiancée du grand-frère de Sasuke, Itachi. Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon. Soient Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Saï, et Kiba qui filmait.

― Hé! Si la fin du monde était dans 10 minutes, vous feriez quoi?

― Il n'y a que toi pour poser des questions aussi stupides, idiot, fit Sasuke, le visage toujours froid.

― Tic tac, s'amusa Naruto. Plus que 9 minutes!

― Une minute équivaut à 60 secondes, idiot, continua Sasuke en le regardant avec condescendance.

― Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun est encore méchant avec moi!, se plaignit Naruto en balançant ses bras dans tous les sens.

― Tais-toi, Naruto, fit Kiba derrière la caméra.

― Hé! Contentes-toi de filmer!, cria le blond en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

― Fermez-là, dit Shikamaru, le nez toujours planqué dans son bouquin.

― Maintenant il reste vraiment 9 minutes!, cria Naruto, joviale.

Tout le monde soupira devant son changement brutale de conversation.

― J'appellerais mes parents et je m'excuserai d'avoir choisi l'économie au lieu du droit comme ils l'auraient souhaité, s'inclina Shikamaru en refermant son livre d'une main.

― Pff t'es nul!, se moqua Kiba.

― Je te tirerai sûrement les joues pendant que tu les appelera, fit Ino à Shikamaru sans présenter une once de remord. Et j'embrasserai mon chéri une dernière fois.

Et toi, Kiba?

― Je baiserai tout ce qui bouge!, s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant des soupirs et des roulements d'yeux. Et toi Saï?

― Moi, je ne bougerais pas...

Il y'eut un silence. Puis des éclats de rire puissants résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Même Sasuke avait rendu les armes. Kiba en lâcha la caméra en se roulant de rire, une main sur le ventre.

― Hé, attention! La caméra!, hurla Naruto en avançant.

Noir total.

* * *

[13 Mars]

― Hé, j'ai une blague!, s'exclama soudainement Naruto.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji et Kiba étaient cette fois-ci à l'extérieur, dans un café tranquille. Il faisait beau, et le ciel était bleu au dessus-d'eux. Le printemps débutait extrêmement bien.

― Tais-toi, dit Sasuke en sirotant son mojito, lunettes de soleil à l'appui.

― Vas-y, Naruto-kun, l'encourageât Hinata en lui souriant gentiment.

― Merci, Hinata-chan, dit Naruto en lançant un regard noir à un Sasuke désinteressé. Hum, hum. Alors, un chat-

― ça commence décidément bien, pesta Sasuke.

― Sakura-chan!, se plaignit le blond en tapant des pieds comme un gamin.

― Laisse-le tranquille, Sasuke, dit Sakura, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone portable.

― Tss, fit Sasuke, mais il ne parla plus n'osant pas comme d'habitude aller à l'encontre des ordres de sa future belle-soeur à la poigne de fer.

― Alors... ah oui! Un chat entre dans une pharmacie et demande: Puis-je avoir du sirop pour matou?... Vous comprenez? Matou ! Ma toux ! Ha ha ha!

Il y eut un silence sceptique de la part des amis du blond. Sasuke posa doucement son verre sur la table et se mit à applaudir lentement.

― Félicitations, tu viens à nouveau de battre ton record avec cette blague de merde.

― Sakura-chan!, hurla Naruto.

* * *

[1 Avril]

― Hé... Itachi, lèves-toi. J'ai un truc à te dire, dit Sakura en retenant mal son excitation face à sa future mauvaise blague.

Cette dernière filmait la masse allongée sur un lit, torse nu. On pouvait lire 3h02 sur la pendule posée sur la table de chevet. Itachi grommela avant d'ouvrir très péniblement les yeux.

― Flash, se plaignit-il, la voix rauque, en ouvrant ses yeux.

― Oups.

On vit la luminosité baisser brusquement, signe qu'elle avait désactiver le flash de sa caméra. Itachi se redressa sensiblement et sembla lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se rendormir sur le champ.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, mon amour?, soupira-t-il.

― Je t'ai trompé. Avec Shisui.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Itachi sembla reprendre lentement ses esprits. Il se passa une main sur le visage et la regarda soudainement si sérieusement qu'elle recula d'un pas en frissonnant.

― Si c'est une blague je te conseille de me le dire tout de suite avant que je ne vous tue tous les deux, fit Itachi sans cligner des yeux avec une aura meurtrière l'entourant.

― I... Itachi?, tenta-t-elle en le voyant se lever et s'approcher lentement d'elle comme un prédateur.

Elle se retrouva dos contre le mur, et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Le souffle de Sakura s'accéléra. Il se pencha, l'embrassa et se détourna.

La rose glissa le long du mur et la caméra tomba, montrant les pieds de l'homme qui s'éloignait vers le lit sans se presser.

― Poisson d'Avril..., dit il.

* * *

[9 Juillet]

Ils étaient tous allongés sur le sable à la plage et Sakura filmait les alentours, paresseusement accoudée sur le linge sous elle.

― Concours de punchline!, hurla Kiba en accourant vers la rose.

Il lui arracha la caméra et on put voir la jeune rose dans un bikini des plus fins.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kiba?, demanda-t-elle, ennuyée.

― J'ai vu Karin, Suigetsu et Killer bee de l'autre côté! Ils se lancent des punchlines de ouf!

― Je ne veux pas manquer ça!, cria Naruto en courant à toute vitesse vers la direction montrée.

― Venez!, cria également Kiba en s'élançant à la suite de Naruto.

Quand il arriva, il zooma sur les deux adversaires. Naruto poussait des "Aaaah!" à tout bout de champs. Kiba filma l'arrivée des autres s'attardant sur les maillots de bain des filles. Sakura lui envoya un regard noir et on l'entendit déglutir derrière la caméra. Il se tourna vers le match verbal.

― A toi ma belle, encouragea Suigetsu en donnant une clape sur une des fesses de sa copine, Karin. Musique!

― "T'as stoppé le game depuis que je suis dans la course? T'as bien fait, les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes!"

Un concert de "Pouloulou !", "Ooooooh!" , "Putain! Le clash!" , et des "RIP frère" s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

Kiba se filma lui-même entrain de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

― "J'gratte, j'gratte et la nuit, je me défoule contre tes textes. *CLAP CLAP* : c'est le bruit de mes boules contre tes fesses!"

― Merde! Putain! Il était bon celui-là! Il était très bon!, entendit-on Suigetsu rire en applaudissant dans une hystérie qui gagna rapidement la foule.

Kiba filma le couple. Karin semblait se retenir de rigoler, pas le moins du monde offensée, la bouche ouverte de choc devant la punchline insolite.

― Allez, Karin!, s'exclama Sakura. Ne te laisse pas faire!

― Ok, se reprit la rousse. "Même chez le marchand de glaces, tu pourrais pas payer ton magnum. Les rappeurs m'envient, ils sont tous en galère; Un jour de mon salaire c'est leur assurance vie", termina-t-elle.

― Pouloulou!, cria la nouvelle foule s'amassant autour d'eux.

Suigetsu, mort de rire, fit un check à sa copine et lui roula une pelle magistrale s'attirant des sifflements des gens les entourant. Quand ils se séparèrent, le rouge aux joues, Karin traça d'un doigt les abdos de son copain et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier sourit comme un prédateur et la colla à son torse en laissant balader ses mains sur son postérieur plus que généreux.

― Hé, prenez une chambre!, entendit-on quelqu'un crier dans la foule.

― Sasuke remplace Karin! Le clash est pas encore terminé !, proposa Sakura en poussant Sasuke en avant sans crier gare.

― Je veux jouer contre Teme! Je vais l'exploser!, s'écria immédiatement Naruto.

En voulant entrer au milieu du cercle, Naruto glissa sur le sable et s'accrocha à la première chose se trouvant devant lui: le caleçon de Sasuke.

Kiba ne manqua pas une seule seconde du spectacle, l'immortalisant à jamais dans l'appareil qu'il tenait.

* * *

Sakura sourit en éteignant la vidéo-projection. Ces vidéos feraient l'affaire.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Sasuke la tuerait.

* * *

**Note** : Juste pour le fun !


End file.
